


muscle to muscle, toe to toe

by ribbonelle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Codependency, Eye Trauma, M/M, Mild Gore, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rampage is glad that Depth Charge is here with him. It is their destiny, to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	muscle to muscle, toe to toe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercuryMapleKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMapleKey/gifts).



> beast wars is a goddamn gift. these two are a goddamn Gift. that being said, i was a shit and marathoned eps of these two for merc, so this could be pretty ooc. esp DC. also rampage tbh. but. i mean. yeah! first try! happy belated birthday again i quite love you <3
> 
> title by alt-j. because 'i'll eat you whole, i love you so'

Somehow, they had both ended up on this planet of dirt. Eventually, they always ended up together like this, with a swell of manic joy in Rampage’s core and Depth Charge’s eyes ablaze.

He had been in stasis for quite a while, and still he thought that it had been a long time since Depth Charge stood before him. It must have been longer for the Maximal. Depth Charge had been continuously searching for him during those long stellar cycles, too. It was enough to make Rampage coo out loud.

 It was just the two of them in fight-ready stances, and Rampage noticed nothing else. Depth Charge was exuding confidence, wariness, and loathing. That will soon change.

He lunged, and Depth Charge dropped to his haunches, his blasters firing. Rampage dodged most of them, the few hits that scored his plating made him laugh, Depth Charge’s disgust at the sound amusing him even further.

“You’re not doing your best today, Fins,” he rumbled, aiming his own blasters, “Did you not get enough rest?”

Depth Charge’s optics narrowed, “How concerned.” Rampage fired and Depth Charge rolled on the ground in a graceful display, his protective plating proving to be an absolute nuisance. Depth Charge felt sure of himself when he was under attack this way, his appendages making him impervious to blaster fire. It didn’t matter. Rampage much preferred being up close and person when it came to Depth Charge, anyway.

There were a few empty seconds between Rampage’s last attack and Depth Charge lowering his fins, and Rampage took the chance to throw himself forward, grabbing at the Maximal. He struck the mech’s face hard; Depth Charge took it without flinching.

Rampage found himself being wrestled to the side, as Depth Charge put his entire weight to switch their positions, slamming Rampage onto the ground. Depth Charge scrambled upright to pin Rampage down, gun pressed to Rampage’s chest, “Got you now, X.”

He didn’t pull the trigger. Not as fast as he should have, because Rampage had time to seize Depth Charge’s arm, wrenching it sideways. Depth Charge yelled in pain, the noise making Rampage shudder, and it was easy enough to flip them over again. Rampage grabbed the pesky little tail Depth Charge had been making use of recently, threw it away as far as he could. He leaned forward, grasped both Depth Charge’s hands and kept him down, his turn to put his entire weight onto the Maximal.

“You are terribly off your game today, old friend,” Rampage laughed, as Depth Charge struggled like a dying fish underneath him, “It’s pathetic.”

And even trapped like this, Depth Charge was not in fear. Annoyed, _angry_ beyond belief, but not terrified. Rampage dearly missed the mech’s terror. He would have it, no matter what.

Depth Charge’s eyes were fiery, as they always were, while he spat insults and dug his fingers so hard into Rampage’s hands; the both of them were denting. He kicked and bucked like a wild thing, very nearly throwing Rampage off of him. His eyes were mesmerizing.

Rampage wanted them in his mouth.

He dragged his hands closer to Depth Charge’s face, still holding the mech’s wrists captive. He could reach Depth Charge’s optics this way with his thumbs, just enough to exert pressure onto them. Rampage could imagine it, like glass baubles on his tongue. He wanted to feel them pop when he closed his mouth.

He started laughing, delighted at the prospect of tasting a part of Depth Charge, of blinding him. Depth Charge’s anger was wavering; he could feel it, like a flame flickering in the wind. Rampage’s shoulders shifted, he pressed down onto those red, red optics.

“What are you doing?” Depth Charge asked without thinking, panic rising in his field, “What—no! Get off me! X—“ Even more pressure, and realization was like a hot blade through Depth Charge’s core and he screamed, as his optics began to crack under Rampage’s thumbs.

Terror rose like an oscillating wave, so acute and genuine and Rampage _moaned,_ having missed this, having missed Depth Charge’s terror like a long, lost lover. It was overwhelming, Rampage was overcome by the intensity of Depth Charge’s fear and this was worth it, it was worth everything, this particular emotion was the best he had ever experienced.

A voice, in his head—his commline, urgent and sharp, _‘Rampage. Come in, Rampage. Return to base immediately. I have need of you.’_

Megatron.

There was no possible way for Rampage to leave Depth Charge right now; Depth Charge was still not on his tongue, he had gone too long without this brand of terror to simply stop. Depth Charge was fighting him valiantly still, his vocalizer crackling from his screams, nausea and panic rushing over him in waves. It would take physical force to pry Rampage away from his long-time victim. He pushed ever inwards, feeling the glass give under his fingers.

Pain bloomed in his chest, so excruciating that Rampage jerked up right away, unable to ignore the hard pressure that threatened to implode his spark. ‘ _I’m warning you.’_

It was just like Megatron to ruin the good things. Rampage cackled, but his laughter died instantly as it felt like several daggers were embedded into his spark, sinking deeper, deeper, till he dropped off of Depth Charge to writhe on the ground, frame shaking and trembling due to the pain.

He could feel Depth Charge scrambling away from him, hauling his blaster upwards. Rampage groaned, shouting into his comm., “I’m coming! Enough of this—a Maximal is near.” The pain stopped, and Rampage pushed himself up, chest sore and abused.

Rampage stood up, priming his own blasters, half-heartedly pointing them at Depth Charge. The mood was ruined; he needed to return to the Darksyde. He could see the minute trembling of Depth Charge’s gun, had to smirk to himself. The terror from the mech had subsided, but the memory of it was fresh in Rampage’s processor.

Rage was rising instead, stifling and all-encompassing.

“Megatron has your spark?” Depth Charge hissed, other hand lifting to hold his blaster steady. Rampage looked at him much more carefully now, the haze of pain gone from his vision. Depth Charge’s optics were cracked, the left one leaking mech fluid. It had to impair his vision somehow. Rampage wondered if the fluid had stained his thumb; he’d have the pleasure of licking it off later. He ignored Depth Charge’s question.

“ _I’m_ the one who has to extinguish it!” His anger was genuine, it was taking him over, “I’m the one who will send you to Pit, X! Don’t you slagging forget that!”

In the midst of all the wrath, Rampage saw helplessness. He couldn’t help himself. He laughed.

Depth Charge’s anger skyrocketed; he took a few shots at Rampage. Rampage avoided them, the pain in his chest forgotten in his mirth, and he kept on laughing. Depth Charge was too much. Depth Charge made it _good._

“I’ve ruined you for anything else, playmate,” Rampage declared, relished in Depth Charge’s stiffening, “It is just you and I, now.”

Depth Charge said nothing.

“Till next time,” he bared his teeth in a grin, and walked away, turning his back to Depth Charge when he was far enough. Rampage had no expectations of being shot in the back by the mech.

He was right.


End file.
